The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Compressor valve plates are typically formed from a series of stamped parts coupled to one another. The valve plates usually include first and second plates with a series of spacers providing support between adjacent surfaces of the first and second plates. The use of stamped parts limits the geometry that the first and second plates may include. This results in the spacers being formed as separate parts, creating additional cost and increased complexity in assembly.